The present invention relates to a method and a device for determining an operating strategy for a range extender of an electric vehicle.
A vehicle having a range extender is based on a vehicle having an electric drive and an electrical energy store. A further power unit is provided which is decoupled therefrom and provides electrical drive energy for the drive system of the vehicle by means of a chemical reaction of a substance and, as the case may be, by means of an energy conversion performed in the rest of the power unit, such as an energy conversion ensuing from a mechanical energy form into an electrical energy form.
The WO 2012 069 199 A2 patent specification of the World Intellectual Property Organization describes a current generator set which is designed as a range extender for an electrically driven motor vehicle.
An internal combustion engine, preferably a rotary piston engine and, in particular a rotary-cylinder engine, and a generator are disposed in a housing to form the aforementioned current generator set.
The German patent specification DE 10 2011 118 116 A1 describes an electric vehicle having at least one electric drive motor and an electrical energy store. The cruising range extension device of the electric vehicle described there is designed to generate electrical energy from a fuel. A control device is provided to control the cruising range extension device in the case of said described electric vehicle.
The electric vehicle described in the German patent specification DE 10 2011 118 116 A1 and the cruising range extension device each have mutually complementary coupling devices for temporarily fastening the range extension device to the electric vehicle. The coupling devices allow for a coupling in a controlled and power transmitting manner. The control device is equipped to control two different operating modes, namely an electric driving mode and a hybrid driving mode.
The German patent specification DE 10 2010 002 168 A1 describes a range extender for a vehicle driven by a first electrical machine, comprising an energy store for supplying energy to the first electrical machine, a second electrical machine operated as a generator for producing electrical energy for charging the energy store, an internal combustion engine for driving the generator and an uncontrolled rectifier for rectifying an output voltage of the generator. In the case of the vehicle described here, the second electrical machine and the rectifier each have a 9-phase configuration.
The European patent specification EP 230 870 8 A1 describes a serial hybrid electric vehicle which is connected to an internal combustion engine in order to achieve a cruising range extension.
The serial hybrid electric vehicle described here relates to a generator having a discrete mounting of the rotor shaft in a generator housing, wherein the disc generator is formed directly without being mounted on the motor housing or, respectively, on the crankshaft. The internal combustion engine in the hybrid electric vehicle described here is coupled by means of self-centering spur gear teeth to the generator of the range extender system.